<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How to casually meet a superhero by Electra_Gaunt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918083">How to casually meet a superhero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electra_Gaunt/pseuds/Electra_Gaunt'>Electra_Gaunt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain Marvel (2019), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Carol Danvers x reader - Freeform, F/F, Falling In Love, Romance, could be read as, human/superhero relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:27:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electra_Gaunt/pseuds/Electra_Gaunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frozen on the spot, she seemed to come to terms with the inevitable reality that her end was near.<br/>She couldn’t think or breathe clearly, staring at the cause that was rapidly approaching her. Elly closed her eyes without even realizing it and mentally preparing for the atrocious pain to come.<br/>But it never did. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Or, the time Carol rescued a young woman and fell for her.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Danvers/Original Female Character(s), Carol Danvers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first work in this fandom, I'm already writing part 2 and I'm pretty sure I'll publish it by the end of this weekend.<br/>I hope you enjoy this little thing, I'm not exactly sure where it comes from. Let me know what you think.</p>
<p>PS: this story was not checked by any betas for eventual errors &amp; my first language is not English, so be aware.<br/>I'm trying my best to improve.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>xoxo, Electra.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>I didn't mean to fall in love</p>
  <p>Took one hit and I was gone</p>
  <p>Gotta get my fix so I can sleep</p>
  <p>Oh, baby, you're the one they warned about</p>
  <p>Now I just can't do without.</p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>Small doses - Bebe Rexha</em> </b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a long day in the office, Elly was just too tired to even think about anything else other than having a warm bath, dressing in lounging fluffy clothes and drinking a glass of red wine (or, to be exact, half a bottle) while watching a rom-com movie. So, you’ll understand her shocked facial expression when, stepping outside, in the middle of the parking lot where her car was, a huge greenish and tentacles-like creature stood, watching her with fiery eyes.</p>
<p>For a long moment, Elly felt like a rabbit in a trap: maybe, if she stayed still the monster wouldn’t had eaten her for dinner. So she did it, slowing her breathe and avoiding any kind of movement.</p>
<p>Didn’t seem to work at all.</p>
<p>The black eyed creature walked over her, without even thinking, almost like he was drowned to her figure. Elly was alone, no one to be seen nearby and nowhere to go for shelter.</p>
<p>
  <em>I’ll die.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’ll die.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I am actually going to die today.</em>
</p>
<p>Frozen on the spot, she seemed to come to terms with the inevitable reality that her end was near. She couldn’t think or breathe clearly, staring at the cause that was rapidly approaching her. Elly closed her eyes without even realizing it and mentally preparing for the atrocious pain to come.</p>
<p>But it never did. What she actually felt was air frustrating her dark blonde curly hair and arms around her torso and legs, picking her up bridal style.</p>
<p>She didn’t know where she was anymore; was she already dead? She passed out before realizing what had happened.</p>
<p>∗</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Someone was talking, screaming more like, right in her ears.</p>
<p>Very unconsidered of them, if you asked Elly.</p>
<p>“What?” Elly whispered, eyes still closed.</p>
<p>“You ok? Open your eyes!”</p>
<p>Elly tried really hard not to do that, way too comfortable in the warm embrace coming from an unknown heat source. But even in her drowsiness, Elly knew something was off. Like, she didn’t remember going home with someone (or going home at all); then, why another person was screaming at her? And why her right hand was hurting so much?</p>
<p>She tried to move some fingers and regretted it immediately.</p>
<p>“What? Are you hurt?” Same voice, same almost concern tone especially now that Elly was whining.</p>
<p>“My…h-hand,” she answered lightly, opening her eyes with caution. While lying on the ground, she observed her surroundings curiously: it looked like a poorly illuminated alley. Why was she here? Was she in danger?</p>
<p>And then, all of a sudden, Elly remembered everything: the parking lot, the monster running toward her ready to tear her body apart, the panic, herself fainting.</p>
<p>“M-monster… there’s a monster! P-please, go! He’ll kill u-us both… please, please, just…”</p>
<p>“Ehi! Ehi! Calm down, ok? Stop shaking, no one is going to kill you! Everything is fine, I promise,” said the other girl. Because that’s where the voice was coming from: a woman.</p>
<p>Or, better, a goddess.</p>
<p>And Elly stopped, suddenly, reassured by her calmness and firm words. She just focused on staring at the beautiful creature kneeling beside her body: short blonde hair, dark eyes. She was built in a pile of concrete muscles, strong arms still around Elly’s exhausted body. Her savior was almost radiant, a sort of brightness hovered around her figure like it was perfusing from her skin. And being in her embrace was the most comforting thing Elly had ever experienced.</p>
<p>“H-hi.” She said blushing, after realizing that she had spent minutes without saying anything. </p>
<p>“Hi to you.” The other girl answered, smirking so perfectly at her that Elly almost fainted again. How could anyone be so perfect?</p>
<p>“Am I dead?”</p>
<p>The goddess laughed genuinely, holding her closer to her chest.</p>
<p>“No, it’s just the shock talking, probably because you were attacked by a gigantic alien.”</p>
<p>“W-what? Attacked by w-what?!”</p>
<p>“Maybe I shouldn’t have said that.”</p>
<p>“No, you shouldn’t have!”</p>
<p>She laughed again, watching Elly straight in the eyes.</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t move, ok? You could have a rib broken and I’m not sure about your hand. Stay here, I’ll be right back.” She continued, disentangling her arms from Elly’s torso and lying her on the ground, carefully.</p>
<p>Then, she stood up in all her majestic body covered by a red and blue bodysuit.</p>
<p>“Wait, wait! Where you going? I don’t even know your name!” Elly said in panic, watching her leaving.</p>
<p>“Trust me, I’d love to stay but the bad guy who attacked you needs to be taken care of, for good. I’ll be back.”</p>
<p>“No! No, you’ll die!” Elly screamed with all the energy she had left. “Stay.”</p>
<p>In return, she just received another smirk.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about me, just lie down and breathe. I will be on my way back here before you know it, I promise.”</p>
<p>And with that, she started floating in the thin air, no gravity holding her down.</p>
<p>“And, by the way, name is Carol.”</p>
<p>She was gone the second later.</p>
<p>Obviously, Elly lost her conscious again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>∗</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She woke up again in hospital, confused more than ever while a nurse was touching the tight bandage that was compressing her torso.</p>
<p>“Oh! You’re awake, finally. You’re at the Saint John’s hospital, dear.”</p>
<p>Elly looked down, touching her side as well. The distress in her face was obvious.</p>
<p>“It’s just swelling, don’t worry, but you have to keep the bandage on for as long as you can. No rib is broken but your right hand is pretty beaten up. So you should be careful with that, in the next few weeks. Alright?” She explained gently, while checking her vitals. “Doctor Knowels needs to have another x-ray of your back in order to check the extension of the ematoma, but it won’t take long. You’ll stay here for the night, in case you had any complications, but you will be good to go by tomorrow morning.”</p>
<p>Elly nodded, still disoriented about how she ended up in there.</p>
<p>“Who brought me here? I don’t remember anything.”</p>
<p>The nurse smiled gently. “It’s pretty normal. You had a mild concussion but nothing to be scared about, your doctor says he wants to see you again for another check up in 10 days.” Explained again. “You were very lucky <em>she</em> was there to rescue you.”</p>
<p>“She?”</p>
<p>“Captain Danvers, of course, the new Avenger. She was on every news program couple of months ago, remember?” She asked, while writing information on a medical sheet. “She is the one who brought you here, miss.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>“I’m not really allowed to gossip around people coming in the ER,” the nurse whispered, smirking a bit, “but she seemed very concerned about your health. She was so sweet she even brought in your personal belongings,” she indicated a chair nearby where her purse and working bag were. “You don’t mind that we had to search your purse for your ID, right? She gave us permission to do it or we wouldn’t be able to treat you.”</p>
<p>“Of course, don’t worry about it. Thank you for checking on me.” Answered Elly, smiling at the woman.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome, dear. You were out for the last 15 hours, you know? As I said before, she was super concerned. And let me tell you: very generous as well, who would have thought! She’s already paid all your hospital bills!” She laughed.</p>
<p>Elly shook her head. “No, no, please… that’s not really necessary. I can handle that.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, but she already did. I’m not sure if it can be undone.”</p>
<p>Elly shook her head, focusing her attention on something else while the nurse was completing her check-up: the white and clean walls of the little room, the wide window from where she could see the busy street of her city. Rays of sunshine passing through the curtains.</p>
<p>“Did she leave a message? Or... did she say when she’d have come back?”</p>
<p>Not that Elly really believed that Captain Danvers would have come visiting her, of all people. But she had hoped to thank her, at least, for saving her life in a deserted parking lot, beside a little and unknown working building. She would have always remember the amazing experience of being held tight by a flying superhero, gentle and caring and beautiful and <em>strong</em>.</p>
<p>Elly was so ashamed for not recognizing her immediately, that night, and even asking for her name like she was a no one. Thinking about it made Elly cringe inside.</p>
<p>“She left four hours ago, saying she had to report the mission at Stark headquarters and that she would have tried to return before you woke up but she’s not here yet.” Replied the nurse.</p>
<p>“Alright, vitals are perfect. Do you want something to eat for lunch?”</p>
<p>Elly nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the afternoon, the doctor came in to meet her and took her in another room where the x-ray machine was: at the end, everything was good and that was very good to hear, even if the pain was still there.</p>
<p>After that, Elly just spent the rest of the day relaxing in her hospital bed, eating dinner (some mashed potatoes, simply cooked chicken breast and an orange juice) while watching the news.</p>
<p>And there she was again, Carol Danvers, saving the city (and the <em>State</em>, to be precise) from a little group of monsters/aliens coming from who knows where. Reporters were pointing out all the great gestures that Captain had achieved during the last couple of months as an effective member of the Avengers team, possibly the most powerful one among them.</p>
<p>Elly felt stupid once more for not recognizing the superhero the exact moment she saved her life but grateful nonetheless for even meeting her in person and being carried out of harm by her. Elly could recollected bits and pieces of conversation with Carol, like fragments of a dream: her smirking warm smile was still there, impressed in Elly's memory.</p>
<p>“Are you feeling ok, dear?” The same nurse (Marie) from that morning came in, checking the bandage on her side again.</p>
<p>“Oh, yes, yes… just-” Elly answered, pointing at the tv where images of the accident were still on.</p>
<p>“I know, it must have been terrifying. I’m very sorry it happened to you,” She said, a concerned expression on her face, “but, at least, you’re safe and sound now. I suggest you take a couple days off work, if you can.”</p>
<p>“I will, for sure. Smart working from home.” Elly laughed, turning off the tv.</p>
<p>“Well, everything seems ok. You’ll be ready to go back home, tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Elly thanked her before she left room.</p>
<p>None came to visit the that day or the next one and she tried really hard not to feel too sad or disappointed about it.</p>
<p>Obviously it didn’t work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had almost forgot about Carol (<em>almost</em>), spending the following week trying to smart working with a plastered hand.</p>
<p>After everything that had happened, she finally could had enjoyed her night routing with the company of red wine, couch, fluffy socks and an oversized pajamas.</p>
<p><em>Best evening of the month so far</em>, she thought while taking the pizza out of the oven. Perfection.</p>
<p>A weird staticky sound disturbed her peace and quiet. She looked around the kitchen but nothing was out of ordinary; she could hear voices coming from the tv in the living room, ready for her movie marathon to start. Walking towards the couch with a plate full of food in one hand, Elly had almost a heart attack when a knock at the window scared the shit out of her.</p>
<p>A blonde girl was smiling at her from the porch and this time she knew who she was. Elly froze on the spot for a couple of seconds before opening the front door and stepping outside in the sparkling air of mid April.</p>
<p>“H-hi.”</p>
<p>“Hello, Elizabeth.” Said the other one, dressed with washed jeans, a simple t-shirt and a well used leather jacket. The goddess wearing the superhero suit she saw in the alley couple of days ago was a civil, now. And she looked amazing, quite frankly the most beautiful woman Elly had even seen.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“I told you I would be back.”</p>
<p>Elly blushed a little bit.</p>
<p>“I-I thought you went back to Stark headquarters.”</p>
<p>“Who told you that?” Asked Carol, approaching her slowly. Elly felt like a prey in a corner.</p>
<p>“The nurse who was there when I woke up at the hospital.”</p>
<p>“So, you did ask for me, that’s good to know,” She smiled, staring at Elly straight in the eyes. “Are you going to invite me in, or not?”</p>
<p>“I- yes, sure. Come in,” hesitantly, Elly moved aside and looked at her feet shyly. She took a deep breathe before accompany her guest inside.</p>
<p>“Love your attire, by the way.” Said Carol, checking her out with the same playful tone. Elly laughed in response.</p>
<p>“Now you’re lying. I wasn’t expecting anyone so I decided to spend the rest of the night lounging on the couch,” she replied, leading Carol towards the kitchen. “Can I offer you something? Water? Wine?”</p>
<p>“Are you getting me drunk?”</p>
<p>“N-no! Of course not, but this is what I was planning to drink. I have other stuff if-”</p>
<p>“I was totally joking,” said Carol, sitting down on a chair near a small wood table, “red wine is perfect.”</p>
<p>And Elly did as she was told, uncorking the bottle and pouring the burgundy liquid in a glass. Her brain was strangely fogged, confused and incapable of grasping the reason why an Avenger was casually sitting in her house like it was normal thing to do.</p>
<p>“I can hear you thinking Elizabeth, you know?”</p>
<p>Elly looked up at her, trying to solve those doubts without expressing them out loud.</p>
<p>She failed miserably.</p>
<p>“How did you know my name or where I live?” Elly asked, frowning.</p>
<p>“At the hospital, when I brought you in and they check your ID for registration. I had to go and report the incident to Stark, as you know, but when I got back you were already been discharged,” She answered, lowering her eyes as she was ashamed of something, “I asked them for your name and address… I’m realizing just now that I shouldn’t have.” Carol stood up, suddenly, putting the glass down on the kitchen counter.</p>
<p>“I should probably go, now. I needed to <em>see</em> you if were ok and… I’m happy you are. I’m sorry if I interrupted your evening.” The blonde took a step back, like she had the intention to leave.</p>
<p>Elly gasped, feeling the same sense of panic she felt in the alley the day she was attacked.</p>
<p>“D-don’t! Please, I’m glad-<em>very glad </em>actually that you are here,” Elly almost screamed the words, “I didn’t had the opportunity to thank you for saving my life o-or for paying my hospital bill. You shouldn’t had.”</p>
<p>Carol smiled at her so openly that her dark eyes were shining.</p>
<p>“Actually, I just gave them Stark credential to put in the computer so you don’t have to worry about anything. I don’t need any of that insurance stuff.”</p>
<p>“<em>Oh</em>, oh- <em>right</em>. Superhero status.”</p>
<p>Carol laughed. “I suppose, yes. So, what movie were you going to watch?”</p>
<p>Elly blushed furiously. “Actually, I was planning on binge watching the Alien saga.”</p>
<p>Carol laughed loudly once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They talked while eating pizza, lying on the little couch close to one another, the movie was a comforting background noise. When asked, Carol explained her story: where she came from, her parents, her long term friendship with a colleague named Maria and her daughter and how she was dealing with the new reality of being an Avenger in an earth deeply changed, compared to the one she left behind in the 90s.</p>
<p>And even if Elly never experienced any intergalactic travel/journey/life, she understood Carol loneliness completely.</p>
<p>“What about you? Tell me something,” Said the blonde, eating another cold slice.</p>
<p>“What about me? There’s nothing to tell, really.”</p>
<p>“I don’t believe it. Come on, you know almost everything about me and I don’t, it’s not fair!”</p>
<p>“Well, I don’t know… I’ve lived here all my life. I work as a secretary nearby, exactly where you find me and that <em>goblin</em>,” Carol smiled, nodding. “My parents built this house from scratch, when I was little. I renovated some rooms last year but other than that it’s still the same. It does remind me of them, it’s like they are still here even if they’re not.” Answered Elly, eyes a bit glossy from tears she didn’t want to waste. Not again.</p>
<p>Carol touched the not injured hand, in such a caring way that Elly felt completely overwhelmed. Her skin was hot, strong but soft at the same time. “I’m very sorry for your loss.”</p>
<p>“It was a long time ago, car accident during my last semester of high school. After that, I spent months working random jobs because It didn’t felt right to continue my life as nothing had happened… and then, one day of five years ago, I found a course in the local college that I really cared about. And here I am now: few friends, working from 9 to 5 most of the time, simple routine.” Continued Elly, smiling a bit, “I told you, nothing exceptional.”</p>
<p>Carol was very serious when she replied.</p>
<p>“From where I sit, that’s not true. You did amazingly, after all you had to go through.”</p>
<p>Elly shook her head with a shy look in her eyes, “I might not be the person you think I am, Carol. You don’t even know me.”</p>
<p>“I would love to, though. I really want to.” Carol touched Elly’s left cheek with the her fingertips, gently.</p>
<p>Silence fell in the room and Elly lost her breathe: all the initial tension she felt at the beginning of their conversation returned abruptly. She didn’t want to assume, or even think, what Carol Danvers was implying there because, come on- it was <em>not </em>possible, under any circumstances.</p>
<p>“I- I don’t understand… what are you-?”</p>
<p>Carol kissed her, hardly. Elly hadn’t even noticed how close they were, not until that moment. Her lips were just like her touch: solid but tender, warm and intense. Was she dreaming all this? Probably, most definitely. Elly wasn’t really being kissed by Captain Danvers, sitting on her couch like in a stupid teenage movie.</p>
<p><em>If I’m dreaming, then… I want to remember it. </em>She decided and that was the last thing she thought clearly.</p>
<p>Elly started responding at the kiss harder as well, while Carol’s arms where holding her waist tightly like she was afraid Elly could actually run away. But that was not her intention, not at all, because the moment later she jumped on her lap, sitting on Carol’s legs and entwining her arms around the other’s neck.</p>
<p>Carol began touching her thighs and rubbing them thoroughly, with circular motion that made Elly moan loud through her lips. They didn’t seem in need of air, too fond of each other to really care about breathing. Hands travelled south and while Elly continued her journey towards the blonde’s neck, sucking and biting the natural tanned skin, Carol lost all sense of decency: she squeezed her ass in all direction, pushing and pulling that curvy body towards herself. She couldn’t had enough of it. Elly’s voluptuous breasts were protruding from her shirt and Carol didn’t esitate to stare at them like they were the most stunning thing in the world.</p>
<p>“C-Carol, please…”</p>
<p>“Tell me what you want, Elly,” Captain voice was harsher and deeper than before. Between kisses, Elly took the other’s hand and placed them on her boobs.</p>
<p>“<em>Please.</em>”</p>
<p>Carol lost it completely and without even worrying, she inverted the position they were currently in, lying Elly down beneath her. She lift her shirt, discovering the beautiful and huge protuberance staring right at her. The blonde clenched them with a rough grip, kissing the nipples one by one while stroking the plump skin around them.</p>
<p>Elly whined, lost in their pleasure: she never felt like this with anyone else, too scared of doing the wrong thing or not being enough.</p>
<p>Carol continued for awhile and then pushed the legs open, positioning herself in the middle. That sudden movement of the pelvis made Elly trembled with pain. Carol stopped immediately like she was burnt, realizing what she did.</p>
<p>“Did I hurt you?”</p>
<p>“No, just- my rib… It’s still swollen, I’m sorry.” She answered, ashamed.</p>
<p>“You’re nothing to feel sorry about. I should have been more careful.”</p>
<p>After a couple of minutes, Carol helped her standing up, fixing her shirt down.</p>
<p>“Maybe you should go and lie down in bed, definitely more comfortable than a couch.”</p>
<p>Elly nodded, a bit unwillingly. “Could you help me upstairs?”</p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>After closing all the doors and turning off the tv, Carol picked her up bridal style and walked towards the stairs effortlessly.</p>
<p>“I still can walk, you know?”</p>
<p>“Yes but,” she sighed loudly, “I just want to help, ok?”</p>
<p>“Ok.” Elly’s face was red once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Being in bed, finally, was a good sensation after standing up for hours.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Carol.”</p>
<p>“Don’t mention it,” after staring at her for long seconds, she cleared her throat, “I’ll go now. Sleep well.”</p>
<p>Elly smiled at the other. Carol nodded, turning towards the window, ready to fly away the same way she arrived.</p>
<p>“Wait, Carol!” the younger girl said, “I-I enjoyed your company very much, this evening… and I know you’re busy and full of very important missions, I get it. I’m grateful for what all the Avengers do for everyone of us. And I’m aware that I’m a stranger in your life, just another person you saved. What I’m trying to say is-“</p>
<p>“Elly?”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“Would you like to go out tomorrow night? Let’s say, 8 pm?”</p>
<p>Elly nodded, smiling happily. Carol walked back to the bad and kissed her lips twice more.</p>
<p>“Then, It’s a date. I’ll meet you here. Wear something casual.”</p>
<p>And with that, she flew away like a star in the sky.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Falling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Her heart lost a beat when a well known light shone outside the window.<br/><i>Deep breathe.</i></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you like this second installment, English is not my first language so please be nice, leave a comment if you liked the story.</p><p>Have a nice day/afternoon/evening everyone!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Elly chose some black jeans, a burgundy blouse with long sleeves and a bow tie neckline with a pair of low leather boots to complete the <em>ensemble</em>. Not too formal, not extremely casual.</p><p>She took a shower around 6 pm and spent the rest of her early evening trying not to stress out for a simple date.</p><p><em>A simple date with Carol Danvers. Nothing more, nothing less. Even if we spent yesterday night making out on the couch. </em>Elly thought, shaking inside.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe I should freak out, just a bit.</em>
</p><p>She surrounded against her messy curly hair, focusing on a light make-up and spray some perfume on her wrists and neck.</p><p>After everything was done, she picked up her leather jacket and a purse. Elly went straight to the kitchen and prepared some fennel tea, just to calm down. Her heart lost a beat when a well known light shone outside the window.</p><p>
  <em>Deep breathe.</em>
</p><p>She closed the front door behind and turned around to face Carol, stunning as she was the night earlier in her civil clothes.</p><p>Elly smiled, approaching her on the porch.</p><p>“You look…” Carol made a pause, watching the other girl with wide eyes, “I told you to dress casual.” She said, with her classic side smirk.</p><p>“Am I not? I can change-”</p><p>“You look cute, don’t worry.” Carol interrupted her mid sentence, touching Elly’s hand and kissing her left cheek.</p><p>“I thought you liked my <em>attire</em>, yesterday. So, you were lying.”</p><p>Denvers laughed. “Oh, but I did,” she answered, whispering in her ear, “especially your underwear.”</p><p>Elly was already a blushing mess.</p><p>Carol wrapped her arms around the other’s waist, gently. “I enjoy way too much making you red in the face.”</p><p>“But I’m not so stop it, please,” she replied, not really convinced.</p><p>“Ok, I’ll try. So, should we go?”</p><p>“Where are you taking me, exactly?”</p><p>“You can choose between a small pub slash amazing burger joint or a local restaurant nearby.”</p><p>“Oh, well… I’m not really that fond of the places around here. We can go to your pub, if you’d like.”</p><p>“I was hoping you would say that. Ready?”</p><p>“Sure.” Elly made a couple of steps towards her car, parked nearby, but then stopped, “Should we take my car?”</p><p>Carol smiled widely. “I thought you would have enjoyed flying around… but if you prefer driving-”</p><p>“No, no! I will!” Elly tried to contain is enthusiasm but failing miserably, “I will enjoy it very much.”</p><p>“Good, so…” Danvers opened her arms and waited for Elly. “Shall we?”</p><p>Elly embraced her shoulders tightly afraid and excited at the same time, while Carol took her under the knees and waist bridal style.</p><p>“I was unconscious, last time,” said Elly out of nowhere.</p><p>“Yes, you were. Are you scared?” Asked Carol, looking straight at her eyes.</p><p>“I don’t know how to feel to be honest,” she answered, “about anything.”</p><p>“It’s ok, you’re not the only one feeling like this.” And for the first time since the day before, Carol seemed vulnerable and open. Elly wasn’t so sure that they were talking about flying in the sky anymore.</p><p>“We’ll figure it out, together, if you want.” Elly smiled, whispering words without even thinking about them.</p><p>Danvers kissed her on the cheek again. “Yeah, we can do that.” And for a moment, they remained silent just looking at each other’s lips.</p><p>Elly couldn’t resist the primordial instinct of kissing her lightly, closing her eyes almost like she had fallen in trance. Carol seemed to ache inside, stretching her neck in order to reduce the distance between them.</p><p>When they disentangled, Danvers’ eyes were darker than before, liquid lava. Elly couldn’t stand the scrutiny, scared of what she could had seen inside.</p><p>“It’s going to take ten minutes. If you need me to slow down just tell me, ok?” Said the blonde woman after a couple of seconds, “Hold on tight.” Elly did exactly that, revolving her arms around the other’s shoulders.</p><p>When they lift from the ground she gasped loudly. She looked around without having words to convey the amazement she felt inside. The city she had seen all her life looked completely different from above, her house so tiny, her workplace so far away.</p><p>“Do you always feel like this, while you are up here?” Asked Elly, smiling at Carol like never before, thrilled at that new sensation.</p><p>“Yes, always. This is everything to me,” Carol answered, “I’m very happy you’re enjoying it as much as I am.”</p><p>“I don’t know what to say but…” Elly breathed deeply, resting her forehead in the crook of Carol’s neck, “I know this is important for you, so… thank you for sharing it with me.”</p><p>If possibly, Carol held her closer after that. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They landed in a field near a cute pub, made of red brick walls. Loud voices and music came from the inside of the colorful building, couple of bikes and pickups parked outside.</p><p>“It shouldn’t be super crowded but I reserved a table, nonetheless,” said Carol, breaking that heavy silence. “I know the owner.”</p><p>“Oh,” Elly said, still embraced in the other’s arms, “you were so sure we would have come here?” Asked her, smiling again.</p><p>“No but, as I said, I was hoping for it.” Whispered Carol, looking at Elly’s lips. They were so close, so engraved in their little world made of stares and enticing touches that it was hard to let go.</p><p>Carol was the first one to get near her mouth, this time, and it was the more tempting motion Elly had ever experienced. In the beginning, it was just a small caress of soft skin. Lips against lips, no pressure whatsoever. But that little moment escalated quickly.</p><p>Carol put her down and kept holding her at the waist, while liking her upper lip. She didn’t have to wait long for Elly to open her mouth and let her in. It was passionate and Elly felt lightheaded the entire time, like she was still speeding in the sky.</p><p>Her hands traced Carol’s shoulders and neck until she arrived touching her scalp in a soothing movement. Danvers moaned loudly, ending the kiss.</p><p>Both of them were still panting when they finally looked at each other eyes again.</p><p>“We…we should head inside,” said Carol without really moving, her nose buried in Elly’s neck, trying to collect her thoughts.</p><p>Elly tried to clear her head too, trembling.</p><p>“Yes, as you prefer.”</p><p>Carol laughed. Emerging from Elly’s shoulder and she looked ravenous. “Believe me, right now this is the last place I would like to be. But I want a first date with you and we should enjoy it, yes?”</p><p>Elly nodded solemnly with a straight fake expression on her face, “I’ll try to keep my hands to myself then.”</p><p>Carol shook her head, touching the small of her back. “Who said anything keeping hands in place? I won’t, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>The inside of the bar was chaotic but warm like an old house, with wooden tables and little chairs and a karaoke station where lot of people were gathered. A long counter was placed on the right side of the room, in front of a wall full of liquor bottles. A redhead woman was talking to another younger girl when she spotted them in the entrance.</p><p>Carol smiled a little, leading Elly towards her.</p><p>“There you are! I thought you would be here earlier!”</p><p>“Yes, well… we were talking outside.”</p><p>The woman smirked, “Yes, I can imagine. So, are you not going to introduce us?” Looking straight at Elly.</p><p>Carol cleared her throat, “Elly can I present you Erika, the owner of this place… Erika, she’s Elly.”</p><p>Elly smiled at Erika, extending her hand. “Nice to meet you.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you as well, Elly. We heard about you! I’m happy to welcome you to my crappy pub!” She answered laughing, kindly.</p><p>“Oh, no, please! I think it’s awesome. In my little town there are no place like this one, just super formal restaurants or awful pizza joints… If only I didn’t live so far away, I would be happy to come here every Saturday evening.”</p><p>“Well, that could be arranged, right?” She answered with the same marauder smirk I saw on her face when we entered, staring at Carol in a silent conversation.</p><p>“Where is my table, this time?” Said Danvers, changing the subject.</p><p>“Usual spot,” said Erika, “Would you like a beer, Elly?”</p><p>“Yes, thanks.”</p><p>They waited at the counter for the two bottles to being delivered and before going to sit in the back of the room on the opposite side of the karaoke.</p><p>“I’m sorry for her, she talks too much.”</p><p>Elly touched her hand. “I know the type. She’s very funny, I can tell.”</p><p>“Yeah, she surely is.”</p><p>“I really like this place, how did you find it?”</p><p>“Nocturnal stroll, decades ago. I just spotted it and decide to stop by… I never change it, after. I feel at home. Sometimes, I sleep here.”</p><p>“Where?”</p><p>“There are four rooms upstairs, second floor. Erika lives here and a couple are for employees but usually one is always free for me to come and lie down.” Carol stopped for a second, touching the other’s fingers with her own, “I am not totally comfortable living at the Avengers facility… still weird, I don’t know.”</p><p>“I think it’s normal. You’ll get used to it and if not, I’m sure Erika would be happy to let you stay.” Elly felt turn apart by how lost Carol’s eyes looked. “And if you want, my door is open. You can come and crush at mine whenever you want.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Elly laughed lightly. “I’m the one who should be thanking you, again, for saving my life. That’s how it works.”</p><p>“Maybe, <em>but</em>,” and Carol couldn’t tear her eyes off of Elly’s face, her chest tight in knots, “I can’t shake this feeling that I had since I talked to you in that alley. I… don’t know if I’m being too forward or too sincere right now and I’m aware that we don’t know each other well but I really want to know who you are, Elly.”</p><p>Elly lost her words, her mouth completely dry, too absorbed in Carol’s dark eyes.</p><p>“When I found out that you had left the hospital, I couldn’t stand the idea of never seeing you again like everyone else I’ve saved in the past. Among all these people looking at me in adoration as I have all the answers in the world, you were the only one scared for my life,” Carol played with Elly’s fingers, laughing at the memory, “You begged me to stay with you, you were scared for me.”</p><p>“I was shocked and confused, Carol, I’m sure everybody would have done the same.” Whispered Elly, afraid to interrupt that intimate stream of consciousness.</p><p>“Maybe, it had never happened to me. Just you and… it was refreshing.” Carol moved her arm on the backrest of Elly’s chair and got closer.</p><p>“And then I brought you into the ER and I waited beside you for hours, because I didn’t want to leave this beautiful empathetic girl alone. I avoided Fury’s calls for as long as I could but I had to get back and report the accident.”</p><p>Carol stopped suddenly and even if her voice was light and apparently careless, she knew she had exposed herself way too much for a first casual date. And she had had couple of first dates in her life, more than she could say in front of Elly, but it never felt like this.</p><p>“I was scared too,” Elly brought her back to reality, her shyness coming through her tone, “I thought I’d never see you again, for a moment I thought you were just in my mind, that I was never attacked by an alien and you’d never really saved me.”</p><p>Carol kissed her cheek, breathing her perfume in.</p><p>“I was there, reporters have footage of it.”</p><p>Elly shook her head, blushing. “Let me finish, would you?” Carol laughed. “Ok, ok, grumpy.”</p><p>“As I was saying, I thought that that was it. Imagine my surprise when I saw you through the window. You gave me an heart attack, you know?”</p><p>“Sorry about that.” Carol kissed her again. “I was just too excited of seeing you smartass again.”</p><p>“Next time, please, knock the door.”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am.”</p><p>“What I’m trying to say is,” Elly touched Carol’s face gently, like she was touching a statue or a work of art, “I feel this way too, you’re not the only one.”</p><p>Carol smiled softly before kissing her lips with a tenderness that couldn’t be described. They didn’t care that everyone could had seen them, taking their time to savor that moment and lock it down.</p><p>After that, they started talking about everything: their jobs, places Elly wanted to go, Carol workout routine, a library in London that Elly needed to visit as soon as possible.</p><p>It was all there, that attraction, both mental and physical. Their happy place.</p><p>Carol took her home and even if Elly wanted to spend more time with her, she knew both of them needed a moment to think by themselves about that amazing evening.</p><p> </p><p>Danvers started visiting her home on a daily basis for the last month after their first date, when she was not occupied with saving the planet. Elly accepted the fact that this thing, whatever it was, couldn’t last forever. Obviously. A superhero like Carol was needed out there, in space, in multiple universes while she couldn’t even grasp the concept of it.</p><p>Elly was only human but Carol had an energy in her body and soul that could deceive gravity. How could it possibly last between them?</p><p>That was ok, though, she had acknowledged it one night while watching Carol flying in the sky, away from her, after an evening spent on Elly’s couch kissing and talking and watching a movie. She stayed still, on the front porch, for a couple of long minutes, trying not to overthink stuff as she usually did.</p><p>Stepping back inside the house never felt so lonely.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>News where everywhere, that morning, but Elly hadn’t seen any of them until she entered her working place. No one was sitting at their desk, gathered near the principal office. The television screen on the wall was transmitting live from New Mexico, near Albuquerque.</p><p>“What’s going on Lucy?” Asked her colleague, staring at the monitor.</p><p>“Some creatures entered the atmosphere again, same as the other time. White House says that they came from a destroyed planet in another universe, they just passed through our nearest blackhole. Avengers are waiting for them where these aliens should land.”</p><p><em>Carol</em>.</p><p>Carol was there, of course, Elly could she her standing next to Steve Rogers, proud and concentrated, so different from the woman who was spooning her on the couch the night before. Her face was different, her eyes, her posture. A real superhero, powerful.</p><p>U<em>nattainable</em>.</p><p>Elly felt like crying, a lump in her throat too big to swallow because that was it, a difficult but necessary reality check.</p><p>The news stopped transmitting images of the imminent clash the exact moment the aliens landed on earth.</p><p> </p><p>Three days had passed since the aliens arrived and Carol hadn’t come back to her, yet. The house felt empty, like a piece of Elly or a family photo of her parents was missing. It could had taken this time to learn how to function again without Carol by her side every night, how to be herself again, how to eat or sleep or think.</p><p>But it wasn’t that easy without even knowing if Carol was simply ok. News about the Albuquerque fight were scarce and unreliable and Elly didn’t know how to contact <em>someone</em> in order to make sure that Carol was alive. As if they would had said something to her, a weird civilian worried about a superhero.</p><p>She tried calling Erika, the only other person who had a connection with Carol that she knew of but nothing.</p><p>She went to sleep that night and tried to read a book, some pages at least. But it didn’t seem to work. Elly walked downstairs, brewing some tea and then sit near the living room window, watching the night sky. Carol’s place.</p><p> </p><p>She woke up like that, curled up in her chair. Night was still super dark outside, but Elly didn’t had the opportunity to check her clock because her phone was ringing. She answered instinctively.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Miss Elizabeth?”</p><p>“Yes, who’s talking?” She wondered.</p><p>“Hi, my name is Nick Fury. I’m very sorry to disturb you this late at night but Carol Danvers-“</p><p>“Carol, yes… is she ok? Please, I didn’t know how to contact anyone, I tried but-“ Elly almost screamed, eyes full of tears, completely awake.</p><p>“She’s injured at the moment but alive. She needs to talk to you, is that ok?”</p><p>“Yes, of course, yes.”</p><p>“Alright,” and communication went silent for a moment.</p><p>“Elly?”</p><p>“Carol!”</p><p>“Oh, god, it’s so good to hear your voice, I felt-“</p><p>“Please tell me you’re ok, I just need to know you’re ok.”</p><p>“I am, I will, I told you… you don’t have to worry about me.”</p><p>“How can you say that? How can you ask me for that? I thought-“ and Elly started crying, just like that, while her chest was hurting and burning from all the emotions.</p><p>“Don’t, Elly, I can’t-“</p><p>“W-what?” Still sobbing like a stupid and young and naive little girl.</p><p>“Don’t cry, not for me. I can’t imagine you crying all alone in your room.”</p><p>“I’m not- not in my room, I can’t lie down without you,” Elly admitted, whispering almost ashamed of what she was saying, “I fell asleep near the couch.”</p><p>Carol lighthearted voice came back, “I love that couch with you on it.”</p><p>Elly laughed too, her cheeks still wet. “Can I come visit you? Just once, I’m not going to disturb anyone.”</p><p>“That could be arranged,” Carol said, tiredly.</p><p>“Now go back to sleep ok? I’ll stay on the phone.”</p><p>And after four days, Elly fell asleep listening to Carol’s breathing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fury called again the morning after, letting her know when he was going to pick her up from her house. They spent half a day at the airport and the flight to New York went smoothly. The Avengers compound was an amazing building, clean and efficient. Elly observed rapidly around, feeling breathless because this was Carol’s reality. Not her tiny house in the middle of nowhere, not her couch, not the small lake near the forest that Elly loved so much. Not Erika’s pub.</p><p>But this.</p><p>
  <em>I just need to see her, before I let her go. Just once more.</em>
</p><p>“You are Elly, right?”</p><p>Natasha Romanov was standing in front of her, near the entrance, a perfect smile on her face like she knew every single thoughts in her head.</p><p>“Yes, hi… I would like to-“</p><p>“I know why you’re here. I’ll take care of this, thanks Fury.”</p><p>Elly looked beside her, nodding. “Thank you for allowing me this Mr. Fury, I just want to see her, I will not disturb a soul or-“ He smiled at her direction, kindly.</p><p>“I know, Miss. Go now.”</p><p>Natasha talked to her while walking down numerous little corridors, “How long have you being knowing Carol?” She questioned her, smart eyes watching Elly’s every single movement.</p><p>“A month, more or less.”</p><p>Natasha smirked widely, “She was fast. Who would have thought.”</p><p>Elly remained silent, even if she was curious about what the redhead was implying.</p><p>“Here we are,” said the woman, before opening the glass door which led to a hospital-like room. Carol was there, lying on a white bed. Her left arm was monitored with lots of little tubes entering her body.</p><p>Elly gasped when Carol saw her, standing there.</p><p>“I brought you a present, Danvers. Now I know why, she’s cute.” Natasha said, touching Elly’s curly hair. Carol saw a little bit red.</p><p>“Elly come here, please,” said Carol stretching her right arm towards her. Elly run at her side, sitting on the bed.</p><p>“Could you leave us, Romanov? I need to talk to her.”</p><p>“That’s how they called it, these days?”</p><p>“I said leave.”</p><p>“Jealous type, are you?” Natasha asked rhetorically, same smirk and with a wink she walked out.</p><p>Elly threw herself on Carol without missing another second. She wanted to savor all these little moment for the future.</p><p>Carol let her lie down against her body, keeping her at the waist without moving the injured arm.</p><p>“Ehi.” “Ehi.” Carol kissed her lips with no hesitation, kindly and passionately at the same time.</p><p>Elly couldn’t be happier than this, being held like this and touched and desired. And now she had to let her go.</p><p>“Elly, don’t cry, ok? I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere.” Carol traced the other’s face with the point of her fingers, forehead touching, noses bumping towards one another. “I’m here. Nothing happened, aliens are all dead. We are safe, you are.”</p><p>Elly shook her head, emotionally drained and still sobbing. “We can’t keep doing this, you know that right?”</p><p>Carol opened her eyes, instantly. “What?”</p><p>“How could this work between us? I have tried to not overthink it, tried not to plan this relationship ahead like I did for everything else in my life. But my mind is a turmoil of emotions and thoughts since I met you. I can’t sleep at night anymore without your embrace… For the last 5 days I felt so lost and desperate to reach out to you and I couldn’t because I’m a normal person,” said Elly without breathing, “I can’t ask you to be there always, not when all these planets and people need you.”</p><p>“Elly, stop, please-“</p><p>“No, I need to say it,” she continued, trying to calm herself down, “I saw you, in Albuquerque, standing there. You were so far away from me, doing the amazing things you can do because it’s your responsibility. And I felt- I can’t even describe it.”</p><p>“Elly, what are you saying?” Carol kept her close, afraid that Elly might had run away.</p><p>“That I love you, more than anything in my life right now. More than myself. And I need to let you go.”</p><p>Carol took Elly’s chin in her hand, looking at her straight in the eyes. “Are you breaking up with me the first time we declare love to each other?”</p><p>Elly trembled, under her scrutiny. “Look at me.”</p><p>Carol had to wait for long seconds before the other’s eyes met her own, “Elly, I visited lot of places and planets and galaxies, it’s true. But I never felt like this before, I never felt like I couldn’t stand a chance against those poor example of aliens coming from a destroyed planet if I didn’t know that killing them would have kept you safe,” Carol kissed the other’s forehead, “I know it’ll be complicated and difficult but I want… I need to be selfish with you, for the first time in my life. I can’t let you go, don’t ask me that.”</p><p>“Carol, you will meet another being more powerful more-“</p><p>“I don’t want it, I don’t need it. Why can’t you see that I love you just as much as you love me? That I care about you more than thousands universes!” Said Carol, her voice so intense and full of unspoken feelings, “I love you Elly and I’m not going anywhere without you, understand?”</p><p>Elly kissed her mouth so strongly that even Carol was surprised. Their tongues had to battle for dominance, while Elly took her place on top of Danvers like she was made for being there.</p><p>“Promise me you’ll fight for us too, Elly.”</p><p>“Are you sure Carol?”</p><p>“I’ll big spoon you on your bed every single night.” Elly laughed again, more secure of her emotions.</p><p>“You didn’t answer.”</p><p>Elly felt pure joy rising inside of her, like a wave. And for the first time in a long time she felt centered again, secure, finally at peace.</p><p>“I promise.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>